End of a Nightmare
by NightmareFairyTale
Summary: Alice and her friends have escaped from their prison and find themselves in a different yet peaceful world. They still fight monsters but they can finally live in peace...right?
1. Chapter 1

Finally after years of being trapped in the dark, horrible Jail. They were just minutes away from seeing the light of freedom. Finally, they can stop fighting and start living. Everyone was being lifted up to the bright sky, to a world where Nightmares and Marchens don't exist. Everyone was smiling, eager to begin their lives a new. Once they reached the land above, they were taken back to how different the world was. the trees and grass were a perfect shade of green and the sky was a bright baby blue. It was such a contrast to the dark and cold world they had left behind. However, they couldn't enjoy the view for long as a wolf with pitch black fur had ambushed them. Not too far from the lone wolf was it's pack rushing towards them. What happened after that was all a blur, everyone was seprated as they fleed. Sadly, that's when he memory of that moment stops. The next thing she knew she was being carried by some stranger, after being treated for wounds. Then yet again, her consiousness fades.

Alice awakened in an unfamiliar bed, her head throbbing with pain. Gripping the temples, she could feel bandages wrapped around her head. Slowly, she stood up on her feet exploring the room. It looked like the clinic she usually found Miko. However, this place seemed more...well equipped than what she's used to. There were some machines she had never seen before.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice called out to her from behind. A blonde woman with glasses had entered the room, "How are you feeling?"

Alice just looked at the woman for a good minute before answering, "My head kind of hurts...but I'm ok." She answered honestly, "Where are my friends?"

"Sadly, you were the only one we found. If you're friends are still out there we will find them. You were injured pretty badly when Crow found you but you recovered rather quickly. Quicker than I thought at least." She checked Alice's bandages before speaking again, "The headmaster has a few questions for you. If you would please follow me." The blonde woman beckoned Alice to follow her. Alice did just that, following her through the quite lengthy hallway. On the way to wherever they were going, they had past by a couple of people that looked closer to Alice's age. As she passed by they gave her questionable looks and began whispering among themselves. Was she really that strange to them? Was it because of her clothes? Could it be they know she's a Blood Maiden somehow? It didn't take too long until they reached a large door, no doubt belonging to this headmaster. Hesitently, Alice entered the room. It was a large office or whatever it was. At the back of the room was a single desk and a man behind it.

"Ah, our new guest has finally woke up. Come please take a seat." The white haired man gestured toward the chair set in front of him. After Alice took a seat, he smiled, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Professor Ozpin, and you are...?"

Alice couldn't help but compare this man tothe professor she knew back in the Jail. They somewhat shared the same mannerisms, though she hoped that this professor didn't turn into another Snark. "My name is Alice."

"Well, it's good to meet you Alice. Now tell me, where are you from? You were found in the middle of the woods and your clothes are so...different than what we're used to seeing."

"I'm...from Jail. I've been there for as long as I can remember."

The man was clearly confused by what she meant, "You mean...you've been in jail you're life? Where exactly is this jail you're from?"

"It's underground. I don't how deep though..."

"Hmm...I see." Ozpin had no idea how to process this information, "Tell me, do you know anything about where you are now?"

Alice just simply shook her head at the question, "I know nothing about life up here. Everything is so...different than Jail."

Upon hearing this Ozpin stood up from his desk and looked out the window, "Hmm, it does match what we found close to where we found you. There was a large hole deep in the woods. It was difficult to make out what lied at the bottom. It seems both of us have tons of questions, but you're still recovering so I'll refrain from asking for now. Besides, there's a team researching the crater as we speak."

"But what about my friends?"

"If they're still out there we will find them. Do not worry." He smiled confidently, "While we're searching for you're friends. Why not experince life here in Beacon? Unless...you already have a place to stay?"

Alice couldn't really say no. She didn't have anywhere else to go and searching blindly for Jack and the others didn't seem like a good idea. Alice just nodded in response.

"Excellent! Now normally we don't accept new students so late in the year. But I'm willing to make an exception this one time. As for team assignments go...I guess we can assign you as a spare member for a team. And then there's the matter of a weapon and uniform...hmm. I'll figure all that out. In the meantime, why not get used to the school and introduce yourself to the other students?"

"I'll do just that then...thank you." He smiled at her before pulling up some kind of hologram while Alice got up and left. This world was so much different than she expected. There was still so much she didn't understand. She wished she had Jack to be here for here, but she was hopeful that they would be reunited soon. For now, it might be best for Alice to adjust to her new life in this new land. The future was uncertain but she was ready to face it head on.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice sat at an empty table in the cafeteria. There were still people around but there was a bit of a mess, like some kind of battle took place here just moments ago. She could hear people complaining that they were unable to finish eating thanks to an insane food fight eariler today. From what little she heard...it did sound pretty crazy. Other than that, the new day actually began with Alice getting a weapon. A sword, unlike her blood weapon she got from the Dawn, this one looked more like what you would find in a fantasy story unlike the large bulky pink blade she used to carry. This one was slim and silver. After getting her weapon she was told she could eat before she went to her first class, which is exactly what she was doing. The headmaster was also trying to figure out where her living quraters should be. Sharing a room with a group of strangers sounded...awkward to say the least. She would be fine if Jack or one of the other Blood Maidens was with her but they weren't. She wasn't exactly socialable either, being the new girl didn't help matters either. Sometimes she'll notice people looking her way and sometimes whispering around her but not many have tried to talk to her and she had no idea why. But regardless, she'll deal with things as they come. Her friends are still out there and she knows deep down they'll reunite soon.

An hour passes and the first class was finally about to start. People slowly flooding into the room and seating down in their seats. Alice was told to wait at the front of the class until everyone was seated and then introduce herself. It only took a few moments for everyone to sit down and as soon as the class door was shut was when the man spoke, "Everyone. We have someone new joining us today. Please do your best to help her feel welcomed. Miss, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hello...My name is Alice, it's nice to meet you." Alice greeted rather plainly with no friendly smile whatsoever.

"...And? What is your last name?"

"I don't have one. It's just Alice."

"I see...well, you can have a seat next to Miss Schnee." Now that introductions were out of the way, Alice followed the man's finger toward the white haired girl. As Alice was walking up she could hear whispers between students, those ranged from 'She's cute.' 'She's weird.' and some questions they have about her. Once she sat down however, the whispers stopped and everyone focused their attention on the teacher. The girl next to her just gave a quick glance and not much else. The lecture began, with mostly everyone paying attention.

After a few hours, the class had ended and everyone was free to do whatever they wanted before heading back to their rooms. Alice still didn't have a room assigned to her so for now she just wandered through the halls of the Academy. Life on the surface has been lonely for her so far. She especially felt lonely when seeing groups of friends hanging or making plans to do something fun. Her mind went back to thinking what everyone was doing right now.

"Hey there!" A cheery sounding voice called out to her from behind, snapping Alice out of her thoughts. Looking back, she saw a girl wearing dark lolita clothing and carrying a red cape around her neck.

"Um...hi." Alice greeted back, not really expecting anyone to even greet her.

"You're Alice right? I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you!"

Alice was kind taken back by how friendly and energenic this person was, "Thanks...and likewise."

"So you're new here at Beacon right? Where'd you come from? Wait! Don't me! You're from Atlas right?"

"No...I'm actually not from...there." Alice wasn't sure how to answer but telling the truth may cause more confusion than it is worth, "I don't know where I'm from."

"Oooooh so you lost your memory huh? That must be why you didn't give out your last name earlier either." Ruby nodded, "But surely you know your sembalance right?"

"What's that?" This was the first time Alice heard of such a thing.

"You don't know huh? It's like a special ability only you can do...for example!" in a blink of an eye, Ruby disappeared into rose patels, "This is mine!" Her voice came from behind Alice again.

"Wow. That is impressive but I guess I have something like that. It's called Genocide Mode."

The silver eyed girl's eyes lit up upon hearing that name, "Genocide mode! Is that like a berserker form or something."

"I guess, it makes me stronger, faster and tougher and I can cast very powerful spells when in the mode too."

"Show me!"

"I can't. I need Marchen blood."

"Marchen what's that? Is that a form of Grimm?"

"Grimm?" Alice tilted her head much like Ruby was doing.

"Whatever, what about your weapon? This is mine!" Ruby pulled out a blocky red gun from behind her but with a few movements, it unfolded into a giant scythe. "Pretty cool huh?

"Yea...mine isn't much compared to my original weapon. It was big, it was black and pink and it cut through Marchens with little effort."

"Sounds cool. What happened to it."

"Well, I didn't think I needed it so I left it behind."

"Aww well that's too bad." With a sigh she sheathed her weapon, "So, do you have a team? You started pretty late into the year so I'd imangine there were silm pickings."

"I'm not in a team. I don't even have a room. The headmaster said he's still trying to figure everything out."

"I see I see, I'm part of team RWBY which by the way one of my teammates sits right next to you."

Both of them talked for a while, just talking about any subject that came to little red's mind. She reminded Alice so much of Red Riding Hood and how quickly the two warmed up to eachother thanks to Red Riding Hood's personality. Eventually Ruby had to leave, saying she needed to meet someone. Leaving Alice alone once again, there was still a little more time left in the day though, maybe she'll explore the academy a bit more. She needed to get used to the layout of this place anyway.


End file.
